Un partido emocionante
by kaze143
Summary: hola chicos quisiera desirles que he desidido empezar esta historia de nuevo. devido a que fue la primera que hise me equivoque mucho . bueno eso es todo pueden pasr y darle un visatzo paara ver como quedo bueno eso es todo
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer finc asi que no me critique mucho porfa

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level -up

CHICAS MISTERIOSAS

Todo comenzo una tarde y como de costumbre Raimon entrenaba en el campo a la orilla del rio cuando vieron que un autobús se estacionaba y que del el salía una chica.

¿?:quienes serán - dijo un chico de cabello color castaño quien estaba a punto de realizar una patada para dar un pase a uno de sus amigos-

Cuando de repente una chica se bajo a pedir indicaciónes .

¿?:buenas tarde -dijo una chica de cabello ondulado de color cafe que le llega hasta el hombro que aparentaba unos 14 años de edad ojos color azul como el cielo y buen cuerpo y que estaba vestida con un uniforme que traia el número 12 en la espalda

Con una reverencia saludo a todos los chicos que se encontraban entrenando y alas tres chicas que los acompañaban

Todos: buenas tardes digeron todos a un mismo tiempo

¿?hola buenas tardes, saben donde se encuentra la secundaria raimon?

Todos quedaron viendo aquella chica que parecía estar apresurada

¿?:si- dijo el chico de cabello castaño

La chica grito así al autobús

¿?: él sabe dónde queda la secundaria Raimon -grito muy alegre

Cuando unas chicas bajaban rápidamente del autobús con una sonrisa en su cara

¿? #1: enserio-dijo la chica como de unos 13 años que andaba igualmente el uniforme que andaba la otra chica solo que con el numero 2.

¿?:si- respondío la chica

¿?: Bueno y para que desean saber dónde está la secundaria Raimon-pregunto un chico de cabello azul mientras miraba como más chicas bajaban de él autobús

¿?:Bueno- dijo la chica de ojos azules viendo al chico que le había preguntado yo soy la capitana de él equipo femenino de fultboll de Hokkaido y hemos venido desde muy lejos para luchar contra Raimon queremos luchar con el equipo más fuerte de la historia y derrotarlos-dijo la chica con una gran determinación en sus ojos, mientras mira al chico que le había hecho la pregunta con cierta seriedad.

Al escuchar esto los chicos que estaban allí sonrieron en tono como de seriedad

¿?: Si quieres saber dónde está la secundaria Raimon esta justo detrás de ti

La chica quedó viendo como gran impresión el edificio que estaba justo detrás de ella-sale una gotita de su cabeza tipo anime-antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por una voz

¿?: pero si quieres enfrentarte al equipo de Raimon nosotros estamos aquí-dijo el chico de cabello marrón y una banda anaranjada en su cabeza

La chica quedo viendo al chico al chico y dijo

¿?:son el equipo de Raimon son de aquel equipo del que tanto hablan en Hokkariro son el equipo que ganaron el torneo FF

¿?:bueno si -dijo el chico- yo me llamo Saturo Endo y tu como te llamas.

¿?:yo me llamo Kairin Otisaki y este como te había dicho es mi equipo somos las chicas del club femenino de Hokkairo nosotras somos las mejores ganamos el torneo Futboll Frontera femenino-(**en mi historia existe el torneo para chicas.)**.Y mis compañeras y yo especialmente queremos retarlos para ver que tan fuertes son

¿?: ustedes son del equipo femenino de Hokkario, pero si apenas empezaba el equipo cuando yo me vine de y estaba conformado por chicos- dijo un chico de pelo plateado y con unos ojos de asombro.

Kairin: ah tú debes ser Shiro Fubuky -dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara

Shiro: -si -dijo el chico con tono de tranquilidad

Kairin: bueno tú no has estado en Hokkario un buen tiempo y muchas cosas Han pasado , te contare lo que fue lo que paso ,bueno lo que pasa es que desde que el club de soccer se había formado se fue haciendo mas y mas fuertes y yo como practico soccer desde que tengo memoria yo quise entrar con mis amigas pero lo que resibí fueron burlas de parte del club de soccer y que para entrar tenía que ser chico y tal vez así podría entrar

**FLAS BACK**

¿?:estás loca si crees que puedes entra al club de soccer-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y sus ojos color abellana el cual tenía la banda de capítan en el brazo

¿?:oh baya hasta que alguien me apoya que las chicas no deben jugar soccer-dijo alguien interrumpiendo a la chica cuando estaba hablando

Endo: Someoka no seas grosero -dijo el portero mientras le decía a la chica que prosiguiera hablado

Kairin :si - dijo la chica yo estaba que me moría de colera ya que no me gusta la gente que se cree más que las demás personas -dijo volteando a ver a Someoka

Someoka solo hiso un gesto de orgullo hacia esa chica que estaba hablado

Kairin :bueno ellos no me querian dejar jugar así que les propuse algo

Kairin:bueno que tal que tengamos un partido de soccer para definir quien es el equipo más fuerte

¿?: no como crees

Dijo el chico con un tono de superioridad

Kairin: Ha pues no es que se creen muy fuertes los niños y resultaron ser unos gallinas -dijo la chica mientras el chico , quien ya se marchaba pero al oir esto regreso justo enfrente de ella

¿?: qué nosotros gallinas por favor -dijo dan doce la vuelta de nuevo

Kairin: si son unas gallinas que temen que unas chicas le ganen

¿?: nosotros no tenemos miedo ustedes son chicas -dijo el chico en tono de burla

Kairin: bueno si no tiene miedo de unas chicas porque no aceptas el partido cobarde

¿?:bueno tendremos ese partido pero, después no salgan llorando que las golpeamos

Kairin:bueno- dijo la chica- pero dendremos un trato si ganamos nuestro club de soccer y reprensentara al instituto en los partidos

¿?:pero si nosotros ganamos no las volvemos a ver por aquí

Kairin :hecho- dijo la chica mientras se daban la mano para sellar el trato

Bueno hasta le dejo el primer capitulo subire el siguiente muy pronto es mi primer finc y quiero saber que opinan gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE…..inazuma eleven no me pertesen le pertene a sus respectivos dueños que son level-5 bueno los dejo leanlo grasias.

EL partido estaba por comensar cuando alguien dijo

Genial son chicas les ganaremos muy rapido

Kairin : yo como siempre me enoje porque como dije no me gustan las personas que se creen mejor que las demas- dijo redirigiendo la mirada a Someoka

¿?:bueno continua-dijo el peli azul

Kairin: ya va Kazemaru -dijo la chica

Kazemaru :espera como es que sabes mi nombre

Kairin:bueno no son los ganadores de FF

Kazemaru: así -dijo el chico

Kairin:bueno continuando decidimos que yo iba ser la capitana del equipo así que el arbitro nos llamo para tirar una moneda al aire para decidir quien iba a atacar primero

¿?:que se las queden ellas total son chicas y son mas debiles y seguramente si nosotros nos la quedamos con la pelota les costara mucho quitarnolas -dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color abellana _

Kairin: bueno si quieres dijo la chica pero te al vierto lo lamentaras

¿?:jajajajaja no me hagas reír son muy patéticas

Abitro: desen la mano

Los dos chicos se dieron la mano y así empezo el primer tiempo

nosotras nunca habiamos jugado como equipo asi que decidimos dejar la línea de defensa con mas jugadores así disminuir la posibilidad de que nos anotaran un gol

Y sono el silbato Kairin tenía el balón cuando vio que aquel chico que se había burlado tanto de ella como de sus amigas le quería quitar el balón salto sobre él con el balón entre los tobilllos ,la chica se dirigia a la porteria cuando grito

Kairin: Sherly hay que hacerlo

Sherly:si- dijo la pequeña que iba al lado de ella

Cuando la chica lanzo el balón al aire y la chicas saltaron al mismo tiempo y estando en el aire dieron una vuelta y golpearon el balón y- Doble Velocidad v2

El balón se dirija a la portería con gran fuerza y velocidad el portero intento detenerla pero no pudo

Narrador: goooooooooooooool las chicas anotaron un gol en el primer minuto del partido se nota que son muy fuertes -dijo el narrador **(no me pregunten de donde salio el es como Kakuma)**

Kairin: no era que no ibamos anotar goles en este partido se notan que no nos conocen- U.U

¿?: se notan que son fuertes pero no más que nosotros apenas va unos minutos del partido y ya veran como anotamos muchos goles-dijo el chico en tono arrogante

Kairin: es que no aprende

Narrador:el portero tiro un pase pero la chica lo intercepto

Kairin: ya veras no tienes que creerte que son mejor que los demás y en este partido te lo voy a demostrar-grito mientras hacia una nueva tecnica secreta Tiro destructor v4-dijo mientras el balón se así una bola de hielo dirijiendoce hacia la portería contraria

Narrador :goooooooooooool es otro gol para las chicas pero que le pasa a los chicos parecen no estar concentrados

¿?: no puede ser las chicas nos están ganado -dijo aquel chico con ira en su voz

Y así sono el silbato era medio tiempo

¿?: Vamos chicos nos están ganando las chicas-dijo el chico mientras golpeaba la banca

¿?:no debimos confiarnos nunca -dijo un chico con tono despreocupado

¿?:callate Mickey-dijo aquel chico que era el capitán y el que había golpeado la banca

Mickey: no me callo steven_

Lo que tenemos que hacer es fortalecer la línea de ataque para poder anotarle un gol

Steven: muy bien eso es lo que haremos

Stven no le agradaba mucho Mickey pero el sabía que era un chico muy inteligente y que sus estrategias nunca fallaban

En otro lugar...

Sherly: Chicas vamos ganando -grito una chica muy alegre -a este paso ganaremos

Kairin :no se confien en ellos ya descubrieron nuestro punto devil

Todas: Que- exclamaron todas

Kairin: como pienso ellos ya tienen un plan para contra atacar así que cambiaremos nuestras posiciones

Salli,Sara,Suth,Margared,estaran de defensas .si dijieron las cuatro chicas

Allison,Gabriela,Nicol,Zahory seran las centro campistas -si dijeron las chicas

Kairin: Ana tú ceras nuestra portera Sherly tu y yo seremos delanteras

Sherly: si le daremos una paliza

Kairin:Chicas pongamos en marcha nuestro plan

Todas si

Kairin:nuestro el plan era conectar pases asiendo saltos el punto devil de los chicos eran leer nuestros movimientos.

Asi comienza el segundo tiempo….

Kairin ¨no dejare que me quiten el balón¨

Steven:¨esas chicas son muy inteligentes especial su capitana se nota que es una gran jugadora y su fuerza es ilimitada¨

**(las comas arriba son pensamientos)**

Narrador:Oh le quitaron el balón a la capitana y Mickey se dirige a la portería contraria y se dispone atacar

Mickey:Golpe destructor v2

Narrador: El balón se dirige a la portería y es un goool

Los chicos logran anotar un gol gracias a Mickey su delantero estrella

Kairin:veo que son muy fuertes

Mickey: si gracias

Kairin:pero les ganaremos siempre

Mickey: no si yo estoy aquí

Kairin: bien no me quitaran el balón Sherly-Grito la chica mientras tiraba un pase a su compañera

Sherly: si

Las chicas iban avansando conectando pases hasta estar frente la portería de nuevo

Kairin:Bien lo hare

La chica decidio tirar haciendo otra tecnicas especiales

Kairin: ETERNA VENTISCA V2

El tiro entro a la portería sin ningún problema justo cuando el partido terminaba

Steven: Veo que son muy buenas-Dijo Steven mientras se acercaba para pedirle disculpas

Si dijo la chica a un no creyendo que el chico le pedía disculpas creo que un trato es un trato y ustedes van representar al instituto en los siguientes partidos

Las otras chicas saltaban de alegría

Kairin: NO lo haremos -dijo la chica dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes

Sherly:¿Pero porque Kairin?

Kairin: porque yo solo quería probar que tan buenos eran jugando y creo que ellos han luchado mucho por tener este club de soccer y no sería justo que nosotras les quitemos todo por lo que han luchado y además quería que Steven entendiera que nadie es más que nadie todos somos iguales y que por ser chico no significa que sea mejor que nosotras

Steven: Baya veo que eres una gran persona

Kairin: gracias

Steven: no gracias a ti

**FIN DE FLAS BACK**

Bueno así les ganamos al equipo de futboll de hokkario y nos convertimos en el club de soccer femenil y así nos hicimos más fuerte y ganamos Futboll Frontera femenil.

La chica termino de contar la historia y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por el equipo entero incluyendo a las ayudantes

Endo: ustedes son muy fuertes y me gustaría mucho tener ese partido -dijo una voz bastante emocionada n_n

Kairin:gracias – n_n

Endo: Bueno creo que hoy no va poder ser ya se está haciendo de noche que tal mañana a las 11:00

Kairin: Si pero porque tan tarde- pregunto

Endo: porque me cuesta levantarme en las mañanas-dijo Endo

Todos cayeron estilo anime

Endo:Bueno nos vemos mañana

Si –digeron todas las chicas

Todas ya se iban cuando Kairin escucho que alguien desía su nombre

¿?espera tienes que decirme algo como están todos por halla en Hokkario

Kairin:igual lo único que ha cambiado es los de los equipos que ahora son dos bueno no me había presentado formalmente contigo yo me llamo Kairin Otisaki

¿?disculpa con todo lo que paso hoy se me habia olvidado preguntartelo aun que ya me sabia tu primer nombre ,bueno yo me llamo Shiro Fubuky, bueno aunque creo que tu ya lo sabias

Kairin:si los chicos me hablaron mucho de ti digieron que eres muy talentoso casi se me olvida te mandan saludos y te mandan a decir que entrenes duro porque cuando bayas quieren enfrentrarte

Shiro:lo hare pero la otra razón era que te quería preguntar¿ porque te sabes mi tecnica secreta?

Kairin: bueno eso es que un día te la vi practicandola y me gusto mucho y la practique mucho para lograr hacerla a la perfección y ya te imaginas cuanto me costó evolucionarla, bueno me tengo que ir adios.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejía lo que causo que los dos se sonrojaran

Kairin:nos vemos mañana

La chica se monto en el autobús y se fue dejando a Shiro con la palabra en la boca

Shiro sonrio

Shiro: nos vemos mañana

En otro lugar…

Endo: que emocionante mañana tenemos un partido contra un oponente fuerte me muero de las ganas de ver que tecnicas utilizan.

Kido:tenemos que tener cuidado se miran que son muy fuertes y que sus estrategias son parecidas a las nuestras

Kazemaru: genial me encanta jugar contra oponentes tan fuertes mañana cera un gran día

Endo:si tenemos que descansar mañana tenemos un partido

Todos: si

**Bueno chicos como veran volvia a escribir esta historia es que me dio un pena verla porque, debido a que fue la primera que escribí tenia demaciados errores , así que la volví a escribir , y se las traigo a ustedes ya corregida , no cambie nada solo corregí los errores bueno eso es todo yo me despido espero que les guste y dejen sus Review**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DISFRUTELON

INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS QUE SON EL LEVEL 5

Bueno voy hacer unos pequeños (cambios las comas " son pensamientos) los dos puntos despues del nombre del personaje es el dialogo bueno aqui los dejo con la tercera parte okey bye

Al dia siguente...

Kido: donde estara dijo que iba llegar antes para practicar ya son las 10:40 y nada que llega

Kazemaru:ya conoces a Endo nunca llega a tiempo

Kido: pero tenemos que elegir a los que van a jugar-dijo esta vez un poco enojado

Endo: YA LLEGE

Kido:al fin solo faltabas tú

End :lo siento es que me quede dormido

Todos caen estilo anime ecepto Kido y Goenji

Kido: bueno pongamonos a planear que ataque utilizaremos contra esas chicas

Kido: alto donde esta Fubuki

Goenji: me llamo y me dijo que te avisara que no iba poder llegar a la hora acordada

Kido: está bien que Endo le explique despúes

Endo: pero porque yo

Kido: porque tu llegaste de ultimo y porque yo lo digo

Endo: está bien pero no te enojes

KIDO: esto es lo que vamos hacer Tsunami,Kazemaru,Kabeyama estaran de defensa recuerden que no conocemos su estilo de juego y por lo tanto no podemos subestimarlas Kogure,Fubuky ,Kuritmasu, (creo que así se escríbren los nombres si estan mal escrito digamelo porfa) estaran de centro campistas Goenji tu y yo estaremos de delanteros Endo tu jugaras como libero (es el que juega en cualquier posición )Tachimukai tú ceras nuestro portero así que no nos falles, los demas se quedaran en la banca

Tachimukai : SI are mi mayor esfuerzo

Kido: ya les dije sus posiciones a practicar antes de llegen las chicas

TODOS: si

Ya estaban practicando cuando Fubuky llego

Fubuky: perdón por no haber podido llegar más temprano

Kido: Endo te explicara donde va tu posición

Endo : ¿porque yo?

Kido: porque como te dije porque lo digo yo

Endo: está bien Fubuky tu ceras centro campista

FUBUKI: está bien

EN OTRO LUGAR….

Kairin: chicas ya están preparadas para hoy

Sherly: si esto cera emocionante (sherly es una chica de 13 años y es delantera y defensa tiene el cabello largo y es liso y usa el fleco y sus ojos son color esmeralda además le gusta Kazemaru)

ALLISON: creo que este partido lo llevamos esperando desde hace mucho tiempo (Allison era una chica divertida es centro campista y su pelo es color verdoso con el Kazemaru solo que un poco más claro sus ojos son color café y tiene 14 años a esta chica le gusta Kido)

**(me enfoco en estas chicas porque son las que tienen algo que ver en esta historia)**

Kairin:ya nos tenemos que ir chicas ya son las 10:50

Allison: ya se nos hiso demasiado tarde los chicos ya deben estar esperado

Sherly: entoces que hacemos aquí vamos a patiarles el trasero a los chicos

Kairin: avisale al grupo que ya nos vamos

Sherly: voy corriendo

En el campo…..

Endo: chicas ya estan listas

Kairin: yo nací lista

Kakuma salta de unos arbustos sorprendiendo a todos

Kairin: quien es ese tipo

Haruna: es nuestro narrador especial

Kakuma: un gusto de conocerlas yo soy el gran Kakuma y yo relatare el partido de Raimon contra el equipo Femenil de Hokkario

Kairin: bueno – dijo con una gota en su cabeza

Kakuma : empieza el partido entre la secundaria raimon y el club de soccer de hokkario se dice que estas chicas ganaron el Futboll Frontera femenil y tan es reconocido que tienen un gran poder en el campo su capitana Kairin Otisaki es una gran delantera y sus tecnicas se dicen que son imparable ¿podra Raimon contra esas chicas?

Arbitro : acerquense los capitanes de ambos equipos

Endo: esto cera emocionante

Kairin: si lo cera

Arbitro :que eliges cara o cruz (como ustedes le digas)

Kairin: Cara

Endo: cruz

El arbitro se saco una moneda del bolsillo y la tiro en el aire

Arbitro: cayo cara ganas las chicas ellas hacen el primer ataque

Kido: con que ellas ganaron esto cera una oportunidad para ver su destreza en el campo

Kakuma : Suena el silbato el partido comienza Kairin lleva el balón Shiro se lo intenta quitar pero es burlado la capitana hace un pase a la otra delantera la cual se acerca a la portería peligrosamente pero que paso los chicos de Raimon no pueden quitarle el balón

Kazemaru: DESLIZE VELOS

Kakuma : Kazemaru a intentado quitarle el balón pero la chica lo a esquivado y sigue avanzando sin que alguien la pueda parar la chica le ha dado un pase a su capitana

Kairin: Shiro fijate esto es lo que te quería enseñar

La chica dio un salto en el aire con el balón al mismo tiempo que giraba dio una vuelta y finalmente cayo ETRENA VENTISCA V4 ,el balón se dirigia hacia la portería Tachimukai intento detenerlo pero no pudo

NARRADOR: goooooooooooooooooool las chicas anotan un gol

Kido : es sorprendente como juegan esas chicas tiene una agilidad y sus pases no tienen errores

Endo: genial no cabe duda que todos los días nos enfrentamos a oponentes mas fuertes prometo que la proxima no las dejare pasar

KAIRIN: LA VISTES SHIRO

Fubuky : si dijo un poco horrorisado "no puedo creerlo jamas pense que mi tecnica prodria evolucionar de esa forma y lo peor yo no la hice evolucianar"

Tachimukai : KIDO ahí te va

Kido: no les encuentro punto devil que debemos hacer

Kazemaru :¡KIDO CUIDADO¡

Se escucho un grito antes de que Allison le quitara el balón a Kido pasandocelo rápidamente a Sherly

Sherly: bien hecho Allison -grito mientras seguia avanzando

Sherly seguia avanzando hasta que Tsunami le quito el balón y le dio un pase a Goenji

GOENJI: TORMENTA EXPLOXIBA

Para sorpresa de todos la portera Ana lo detuvo con una sola mano

Kido: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Esas chicas son sorprententes

Goenji: son muy fuertes, pero no me rendire

Endo: GENIAL ESE ES EL ESPIRITU

Kairin: eso es lo que me gusta de estos chicos nunca se rinde

Kakuma: las chicas se dirigen nueva mente a la portería de Raimon y logran burlar nuevamente los defensas ¿Qué tecnica utilizaran esta vez?

LAS DOS CHICAS AN SALTO AL AIRE SE DISPONEN HASER OTRA TECNICA DOBLE VELOCIDAD V2

Kakuma : Es un tiro imprecionante podra Tchimukai detenerlo

Tachimukai : MANO IMBENCIBLE G5

Kakuma : y logra detenerlo el potero Tachimukai a detenido el balón y da un pase a Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Fubuky

Fubuky : Kido

Kido: Goenji

Goenji: Lo lograre le anotare un gol -TORMENTA EXLPLOXIBA

Pero la portera logra detenerlo

NARRADOR: y se termina el primer tiempo las chicas llevan la victoria por un gol cera capas Raimon de anotar goles en la segunda parte eso es lo que espero.

BUENO YO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO PRONTO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… QUE PASARA EN SEGUNDO TIEMPO PRODRA RAIMON GANAR O SERA LO CONTRARIO BUENO AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BYE


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO MI CUARTO CAPITULO tambien queria pedir disculpas es que me equivoque en el tercer capitulo en una parte devi haber puesto tachimukai y puse endo lo lamento TT-TT

LO SIGUIENTE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENESCE LE PERTENESE A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS QUE SON EL LEVEL-5

HAY QUE TERROTAR A LOS CHICOS

EN EL DESCANSO DE MEDIO TIEMPO…

KIDO :esas chicas son muy fuertes

ENDO: si pero no las dejare pasar la proxima vez

TACHIMUKAI: lo siento fue mi culpa no devi dejar que ese gol entrara

ENDO: no digas eso no es tu culpa no sabiamos que tan fuertes son y este primer tiempo solo fue para anilizar sus estrategias verdad kido

KIDO: endo tiene razon pero no me imagine que no tuvieran punto debil

Todos quedaron asustados al escuchar las palabras del estratega

ENDO: kido es posible eso

KIDO: si sus pases son perfectos y nunca pierden el ritmo de sus compañeras todas van a un mismo ritmo y han un solo compas pero tienen un defecto solo utilizan pases largos pero los pases son tan veloces que casi no los podemos interceptar cera mejor irnos con cuidado y ademas su portera es muy fuerte utilizaremos esta estrategia...

EN LA OTRA BANCA ...

KAIRIN :chicas es hora de utilizar nuestro plan allison tu iras de delantera en este tiempo

ALLISON: Esta bien

SHERLY: ¿pero no creen que se enojen ?

KAIRIN: no solo se sorprenderan un poco _dijo con una sonrisa confiada_ vamos a jugar

TODAS: si

NARRADOR: y el segundo tiempo comienza ¿ podra raimon anotar un gol? oh simplemente las chicas ganaran este encuentro y comienza el segundo tiempo raimon lleba el balon y dirige hacia la porteria pero la defensas se disponen a atacar pero no logran detener los ataques de raimon o pero la delantera kairin se dirige a la porteria detras de raimon

KAIRIN: chicas es hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha

si _djieron todas

y fue cuando kairin se acerco a shiro que era quien llevaba el balon

KAIRIN: shiro quiero que mires otra de mis tecnicas PISO DE HIELO

SHIRO: ¿que fue lo que paso porque se sabe mis tecnicas secretas?

Todos quedaron ASUSTADADOS al ver que la chica realizo la tecnica de fubuky sin ninguna dificultad

NARRADOR: oh pero que ha pasado la chica ha utilizado dos tecnicas secretas de shiro fubuky es sorprendente

KAIRIN: SHERLY_ dijo mientras hacia un pase corto

SHERLY: si _pero de repente tenia a kazemaru bloquedole la pasada cuando la chica dijo

DESLIZE VELOS Y ASI HEBITO QUE KAZEMARU LE QUITARA EL BALON

KAZEMARU: no puede ser como se sabe mi tecnica secreta

SHERLY: allison ahi te va

ALLISON :esta bien _la chica tenia el balon pero de repente se vio bloqueada por kido_

ALLISON: MIRA BIEN ESTA TECNICA YUTTO KIDO_LA CHICA DIO UN SALTO Y DIJO BALON ILUCION_Y ESQUIBO A KIDO REALIZADO LA TECNICA QUE ERA DEL CHICO.

KIDO: que paso porque se saben nuetras tecnicas se supone que solo nosotros somos capaces de hacerla

KIDO: NO CABE DUDA QUE SON ESPECTACULARES EN EL CAMPO PERO ME PREUCUPA QUE NO SEAMOS CAPACES DE GANARLES

ALLISON: kairin ahí te va

KAIRIN: es mia obtendremos otro gol nosotras ganaremos

NARRADOR: Oh la capitan del equipo de las chicas llevan el balon y esquiva al defensa kabeyama y se dije a la porteria se dispone a disparar

KAIRIN: goenji fijate en esto la chica

La chica dio un salto en el aire con el balon y dijo _ TORMENTA EXPLOXIBA G2

NARRADOR: es un gol las chicas obtienen otro gol y la tecnica secreta que han utilizado es la tormenta EXPLOXIBA DE GOENJI y ademas la chica la evoluciono

GOENJI: que no puede ser _dijo el chico sin creer lo que habia visto habia visto aquella chica haciendo su tecnica secreta que le costo evolucionar pero por alguna razon no estaba molesto

NARRADOR :el equipo de raimon se dispone a atacar y el balon lo lleva el capitan endo y le da un pase a kido quien se dirige a la porteria

KIDO: endo domon vamos tenemos que hacerlo

KIDO,ENDO,DOMON: ZONA MORTAL 2

NARRADOR: oh los chicos de raimon han realizado la zona mortal del instituto imperial la cual se dirige a la porteria de las chicas ¿podra la portera detenerlo?

ANA: "es un tiro muy potente no podre deternerlo sera mejor que no intente detenerlo y solo lo esquivare"

La chica esquivo el balon sin ninguna dificultad dejando a todos los chicos sorprendidos por que la esquivo

NARRADOR: gooooooooooooool los chicos anotan un gol pero porque la portera no intento detenerlo eso es extraño y se acaba el partido las chicas ganan por un gol

KAIRIN: lo logramos somos las mejores_ esto ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

FUBUKI: creo que nos ganaron limpiamente

La chica se lanzo encima de fubuky dandole una abrazo el cual el chico correspondio un poco sonrojado

FUBUKY: me alegro por ustedes pero puedes soltarme_dijo un poco sonrojado

KAIRIN: ha si lo siento mucho_dijo un poco ruborizada

FUBUKY: no importa es que me sorprendiste _dijo para despues abrazarla

La chica correpondio el abrazo para luego soltarlo con un inmenso rubor en sus mejillas

KAIRIN: les ganamos , no pense que les ganariamos

ENDO: son muy fuertes y me encanto jugar contra ustedes_ dandole la mano para estrecharla amistosamente

LA chica correpondio estrechando la mano con el chico

Cuando sono un celular para interrumpir la felicidad de las chicas al contestarlo.

KAIRIN: ¿ hola?¿ si con ella habla? ¿enserio? ¿Qué?¿ bueno hoy mismo nos regresamos a hokkario? bueno adios.

SHERLY: quien era

KAIRIN: la entrenadora dice que hay alguien buscadonos en el colegio y quiere que nos regresemos hoy mismo al colegio.

ALLISON: sera mejor obedecer

SHERLY: entonces hoy tenemos que regresarnos

KAIRIN: si

FUBUKI: entonces hoy se regresan para hokkario

ENDO: volveremos a jugar

KAIRIN: claro que si endo pero en otra ocasión

KAIRIN: adios chicos fue un placer jugar con ustedes

Dicho esto se subieron al autobus y se marcharon

KAIRIN: para que nos necesitaran

SHERLY: no se pero ha de ser para algo bueno

ALLISON: yo que me queria quedar mas dia en tokio

KAIRIN: no se tengo un presentimiento que nos vamos a quedar mucho mas que algunos dias en tokio

SHERLY : tu y tus presentimientos

ALLISON: sherly tiene razon eres rara JAJAJAJA

KAIRIN: no se rian malvadas

EN HOKKARIO …..

KAIRIN: por fin llegamos

SHERLY: si venia aburrida en es bus

ALLISON: si como no si tu estabas dormida por lo menos no tuviste que aguantar a kairin

SHERLY: tienes razon

Pero de pronto sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la de alguien mas

¿?: hola chicas veo que ya llegaron

KAIRIN: entrenadora

ENTRENADORA: chicas aquí esta el hombre que las anda buscando

¿?: hola es un gusto conocerlas

BUENO YO AQUÍ ME DESPIDO QUIEN SERA EL HOMBRE QUE BUSCA A LAS CHICAS DESCUBRALO EN PROXIMO CAPITULO ADIOS:) disculpen que me tarde tanto en escribirlo


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos antes de nada quiero pedirles dispulpas porque se que me tardado demasiado en subir el capitulo solo que estos dias he estado ocupada bueno y tambien se me arruino mi compu y por eso me habia tardado y gracias por sus comentarios los dejo. y lo siguiente

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños el LEVEL-UP

Y tampoco me pagan por escribir esto solo lo hago por simple divercion

Recordatorio …..

Entrenadora: chicas aqui esta el hombre que las buscaba

¿?: hola chicas es un gusto conocerlas

Comienso de la historia…..

Kairin: hola señor para que nos ocupa

¿?: bueno chicas antes que nada me quiero presentar yo soy hendry yang y soy organizador de un pequeño campeonato que se llevara acabo entre seis regiones del mundo y quiero que ustedes 3 sean parte del equipo que representara a japon

Kairin: espere y como se llama eso que usted dice

Hendry yang: bueno se llama FFR que quiere decir futboll frontera regional

**(ya se ,se parece mucho a FFI pero es que no se me acurria nada y ademas este va tener muchas cosas distintas a FFI que les va sorprender bueno mejor me callo)**

Sherly: si somos famosas

Allison: tranquilizate que te va dar algo

Hendry: entonces aceptan la propuesta

Kairin: claro que si esta es una oportunidad unica

Hendry: muy bien las espero en unos 30 minutos aquí con sus cosas para irnos al campamento

Kairin: ¿campamento?

Hendry: si es un campamento y ustedes deben sentirse muy contentas ya que son las unicas mujeres que van a estar en el campeonato

Kairin: ¿enserio?

Hendry: si y otra mucha que se llama Toko Zaizen oh vaya es hija del ministro Zaizen

Kairin: bueno señor creo que todo ya quedo bastante claro entoces nos vemos aquí en media hora

Hendry: bueno media hora no si no que 28 minutos

Kairin: esta bien nos vemos pero alto espere no nesecitamos permisos especiales de nuestro padres

Hendry: que ran decir estos-dijo mientras le encellaba unos permisos ya firmados

Sherly: señor vaya usted si que actua rapido

Allison: buenos ya nos tenemos que ir si no podremos alistar las maletas

Kairin: bueno adios y gracias

Hendry: bueno vengan a tiempo

Todas: si

Las tres se fueron alistar maletas en sus ojos se miraban la alegria de que iban a jugar representando a japon la alegria era notable mas que en otras ocasiones a duda era quien seria sus nuevos oponentes y sus nuevos compañeros de equipo

Despues de alistar las maletas se dirigieron rapidamente hacia el instituto para irse donde seria el nuevo campeonato y el nuevo reto de sus vidas

Hendry: ya estan listas

Todas: Hai

Hendry: bueno entonces vamonos de aquí

Kairin: esta bien

Los cuatro se fueron a directo a un bus y rapidamente se alejaron de hokkario

Kairin iba sumidas en sus pensamientos y ademas iba un poco cansada y ese dia fue el mas agotado de su vida asi que no se dio cuenta cuando cerro los ojos y se durmio completamente y luego de 1 hora de camino desperto bruscamente y le parecio muy conocido ese camino

Kairin observo y vio que sus tres compañeras iban dormidas tambien para ellas tambien habia sido agotador

Kairin: disculpe señor

Hendry: si señorita

Kairin: este es el camino a la ciudad Inazuma

Hendry: si es que tenemos que pasar por unos jugadores de la secundaria Raimon

Kairin: oh y quienes son esos jugadores

Hendry saco un papel para luego empezo a decirle los nombres de los seleccionados

Hendry: muy Toko Zaizen, Ichura Kazemaru,Yutto Kido,Satoru Endo ,Shiro Fubuki ,Tsunami Jousker,Yukki Tachimukai ,Shuyya Goenji, Hiroto Kiyama, y finalmente Ruyye Mirodikawa

Kairin: pero sin son los chicos

Hendry: ya los conoces

Kairin: si

Hendry: que bueno porque ceran tus compañeros de equipo

Kairin se sento y espero paciente llegar a la ciudad Inazuma de nuevo ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando llegaron y Karin vio con un poco de rabia a sus compañeras quienes seguian dormidas

Kairin: DESPIERTEN OLGAZANAS _ grito a todo pulmon

Allison: ¿Qué?¿Que?

Sherly: tenia un sueño muy lindo y tu me despiertas asi, gritando como la loca que eres

Kairin: es que ya llegamos

Sherly: adonde

Kairin: no me lo van a creer a la ciudad Inazuma

Sherly y Allison: ¿Qué? Como que a la ciudad Inazuma

Kairin: que creen los chicos van a ser nuestros compañeros

Sherly y Allison: ¿Qué?

Kairin: si y no griten que parecen locas recien escapadas del manicomio **(yo : casa de reposo o como le digan a la casa donde meten a la gente con problemas mentales) **

Sherly: enserio

Kairin: si

Allison: que bueno vamos a volver a ver a los chicos

Sherly: ni te hagas que yo se perfectamente a que te refieres con chicos se exactamente que se trata de Kido verdad

De pronto la cara de Allison se encontraba total y completamente roja

Allison: no es Kido no me puedo alegrar porque vamos a ver a los chicos de nuevo y tu no te hagas que escuche lo que decias cuando estabas dormida Kaze-kun

Y entonces la cara de Sherly se torno color rojo

Kairin: callense las dos parecen niñas de dos años peliandocen por una muñeca

Allison: ella empezo- dijo asiendo pucheros

Kairin: si ella empezo pero tu eres la mayor y debiste haberlo terminado

Sherly: jajajajaja mira quien salio mal al final

Kairin: y tu te callas que te dicho de andar empezando peleas

Sherly: que no es correcto

Kairin: entonces para que lo haces

Sherly no se

Kairin: bueno que no se repita por lo menos hasta que terminemos de llegar

Las dos: si Kairin

Despues de la pelea todo quedo muy tranquilo y fue cuando el bus paro

Hendry: chicas llegamos bajen

Las tres se apresuraron a bajar

Cuando las chicas se fueron de la ciudad…..

Despues de que el partido terminara y las chicas se marcharan todos los de Raimon se reuniron para charlar

Endo: chicos fue tan emocionante tener este partido

Kazemaru: pero Endo nos ganaron

Endo: si pero nunca llegaras a la victoria si no aceptas primero la derrota

Kido: Endo tiene razon debemos aceptar que nos ganaron limpiamente

Tachimukia: esas chicas son tan fuertes como nosotros y pensar que tambien se saben las tenicas secretas

Goenji: me hubiera gustada saber como pudo evolucionar mi tormenta explosiva

Fubuki: y a mi saber como puede hacer la tecnica de Atsuya

Kazemru: yo crei que era el unico que podia hacer el Deslize veloz

Endo: tiene razon ahora que lo pienso las chicas utilizaron tecnicas de nosotros

Kazemaru: y es que acaso no te habias dado cuenta

Endo: no

Fubuki: Aki te tiene mal amigo- dijo mientras le ponia la mano en el hombro

Kazemaru: yo te apoyo

Kido: igual yo

Endo: ya dejen de burlarse de mi que uno se enamore no tiene nada de malo-dijo asiendo pucheros

En los que ellos hablaban separado del grupo vieron como unos hombres se bajaron de un carro y de inmediato fueron a ver de quien se trataba

Endo: buenas tarde señor disculpe a quien busca o que se le ofrece

¿?: buenas tarde muchachito disculpe ustedes son el equipo de Raimon

Kido: si

¿?: exelente bueno la razon por la que estoy aquí es para que sepan que ciertos jugadores de su equipo fueron seleccionados para jugar a nivel de seis regiones en un pequeño campeonato y que ustedes son seleccionados de japon y tambien queremos que sepan que es en un pequeño campamento y que necesitamos el permiso de sus padre o encargados

Kazemaru: alto alto stop porque no estoy entendiendo nos dice que algunos del equipo han sido seleccionados para jugar al nivel de seis regiones y que ademas se llevara acabo en un campamento y que para ir necesitamos el permiso de nuestros padres

¿?:si

Endo: pero quienes son los seleccionados

¿?: bueno aqui estan los nombres Satoru Endo,Yutto Kido,Yukki Tachimukai, Ichura Kazemaru,Suyya Goenji, Tsunami Jouskere, Shiro Fubuki,Toko Zaizen y otros dos chicos de otro instituto

Kazemaru: yo soy seleccionado

Endo: yo igual

Kido:yo igual

Shiro: yo igual

Tsumani: ya esta somos seleccionados

Tachimukai: esto cera muy emocionante

¿?: entonces aceptan nuestra propocicion

Endo: claro señor esto es un orgullo representar a Japon

Bueno tienen que estar listos aquí con los permisos firmados a las 6:00 de la noche bueno los esperamos aquí nosotros nos vamos a traer a los otros dos chicos y a la hija del ministro Zaizen

Todos se fueron rapido y alistaron sus maletas y estaban y ya estaban en el punto acordado cuando llego un bus y tres chicas no tan desconocidas bajaron de el

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy hasta el proximo capitulo…. Adios **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos me reporto con otro pedacito de mi historia y también aprovecho para decirles que voy estar unas semanas ausente razón, porque voy para mi ciudad de origen y haya no puedo llevar mi computadora, razón porque es muy peligroso y en menos de lo que digo tengo una laptop me ponen una pistola en la cabeza y no quiero que ocurra bueno esas son mis razones no ce si son suficientes pero en fin. **

**Bueno lo siguiente Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece l pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-up **

**Las historias que yo escribo salen total y completamente de mi cabeza y además no me pagan por escribir esto solo lo hago por simple diversión y con el fin de entretener a las personas **

**Pueden dejar sus comentarios que yo con gusto le responderé y si tiene alguna duda pueden dejar un mensaje o un comentarios .Y gracias por sus comentarios bueno eso es todo lo dejo con la historia **

…**.**

Recordatorio 

Todos se fueron rápido y alistaron sus maletas y estaban y ya estaban en el punto acordado cuando llego un bus y tres chicas no tan desconocidas bajaron de el

Comienzo de la Historia 

Kairin: hola chicos –dijo la chica al ver tantas caras de asombro

Hendry: ustedes son los chicos que eligieron

Endo: si señor

Sherly: bueno ya nos vamos de aquí que me aburro –dijo con un video juego e su mano

Allison: tu nuca cambias niña – dijo mientras le quitaba el video juego

Sherly: dámelo no seas mala por favor ya iba ganando

Kairin: no saben qué vergüenza me dan- dijo con una mano en su cara

Endo : muy bien nosotros ya estamos listos y nos podemos ir ya

Hendry: antes de nada sus permisos firmados por favor – dijo con su mano extendida

Todos: aquí están – dijeron mostrando unos papeles

Hendry: muy bien creo que está todo en orden nos falta una parada mas

Endo: ¿en donde señor?

Hendry: en lugar llamado Sun Garden

Goenji: no es el orfanato donde venían los chicos del instituto Eliens

Endo: es cierto

Hendry: después tendrán tiempo para discutir su planes de rencuentro con sus amigos por el momento aborden el autobús

Todos hicieron caso a los que el hombre les ordeno

Ya en el autobús 

Las chicas miraron con asombro que todos los asientos ya se habían llenado

Kairin: *genial ahora donde nos sentaremos*- pensó la chica

De pronto vio un asiento vacío, pero por desgracia lo asientos solo eran para dos personas y Allison y Sherly le ganaron ocupando los asientos.

¿?: si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo – dijo una voz

Kairin volteo levemente para observar qué la persona qué había dicho eso era ni más ni menos que Fubuky el chico de las nieves

Sherly: qué esperas ve si no alguien te va a quitar el asiento

Allison: Si capitana tiene que apurarse

Kairin: gracias por su apoyo chicas

Las dos : de nada capitana – n_n

Kairin hiso lo qué sus amigas le indicaron y se dentó con Fubuky.

Sherly: oye Allison

Alliso: qué niña fastidiosa – U.U

Sherly: puedes devolverme mi juego ya iba a terminar el nivel cuando tú me lo quitaste –

Allison: ten para que no llores – dijo sacándose al juego de una de sus bolsas

¿?: oye que juego estás jugando- dijo una voz detrás de la chica

La chica volteo y miro a un chico de cabello azul muy cerca de ella

Sherly: Zelda porque – dijo con la cara toda roja y nerviosa – O.O

¿?: ¿Sabes cómo pasar del último nivel?- pregunto el chico con un juego igual en la mano

Allison: Si Kazemaru ella es muy buena jugando si quieres puedes sentarte aquí y yo ocupare tu lugar para que te encelle como pasar

Sherly: no Allison no es necesario si él no quiere – dijo golpeándola con el codo

Allison: pero tu si quieres, ¿verdad Kazemaru?- pregunto la chica

Kazemaru: la verdad si, ¿bueno si no te molesta?

Sherly: la verdad no me molesta, p…..

No pudo terminar la oración porque Allison ya había comenzado a hablar

Allison: bueno entonces ya está dicho – dijo moviéndose de asiento

Kazemaru: bueno – dijo tomando sus cosas y moviéndose

Sherly: me las vas a pagar con creses - susurro

Allison: de nada amiga yo también te quiero – le respondió n_n

Allison se sentó al lado de Tsunami quien era el compañero de Kazemaru y Kazemaru con Sherly cosa que puso muy nerviosa a la chica.

Kazemaru: ¿y bien dime como ganaste?- pregunto el chico

Sherly: la verdad es que cuando le iba a ganar Allison me quito el juego de las manos y no pude terminarlo

Kazemaru: ya veo, pero no te preocupes los dos pasaremos el nivel que nos falta- dijo con una sonrisa – n_n

Sherly simplemente se sonrojo a asistió con la cabeza

En otra parte del autobús Kairin iba sentada pensado en muchas cosas hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

¿?: oye estás bien

Kairin: ha yo si Fubuky si estoy bien es qué suelo distraerme muy rápido , e ir en este autobús no ayuda de veras que preferiría estar entrenado.

Fubuky: ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Kairin: si dime cual – dijo volteándose para quedar cara a cara con el chico .

Fubuky : ¿Dónde fue que viste por primera vez mi técnica?- mientras tomaba un jugo que llevaba en la mano.

Kairin: ha con que es eso, bueno yo te dije que te la había visto , pero mentí tu hermano me la encello.

Fubuky casi se ahoga con el jugo cuando escucho esas palabras

Fubuky:¿Cómo que Atsuya te la encello el esta?- O.O

Kairin: muerto lo se – dijo triste

Fubuky: ¿entonces como explicas que él te la encello? –pregunto nuevamente el chico.

Kairin: lo siento pero no puedo hablare de eso- dijo la chica volteando a ver así otro lado.

Fubuky: vamos es mi hermano tienes que decirme –pregunto el chico desafiándola con la mirada.

Kairin: lo siento pero ya te dije que no te puedo decir –dijo nuevamente.

Fubuky: está bien no te pienso obligar a decirme nada – dijo triste

Kairin sintió como su corazón se hizo más pequeño al ver a Fubuky tan triste, pero si le decía la razón tal vez el jamás quisiera ser su amiga y la tacharía de fenómeno , pero pensó que siendo Fubuky hermano de Atsuya podría decirle la razón , pero cuando quiso hablar sintió como su garganta se secaba y no pudo decir ninguna palabra y mejor volteo la mirada al piso y comenzó a tener una charla mental .

Kairin: ¿crees que puedo confinar en el Atsuya?- dijo mientras tocaba un copo de nieve de cristal que colgaba en su pecho

Atsuya: el es mi hermano pero no se será mejor que no le digas nada hasta que te tenga un poco mas de confianza , ¿está bien?

Kairin: está bien amigo y además creo que yo fui la de la lengua floja

Atsuya: no te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa, tú tienes que recordar el pacto que hicimos.

Kairin: cómo olvidarlo amigo recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo a pesar de las pruebas y recuerda si quieres hablar con el puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

Atsuya: espera todo a su tiempo , mira mejor me voy estarás bien

Kairin: como si no me conocieras bueno adiós entonces

Atsuya: adiós

Después de tener esta pequeña charla a la chica le dio un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos.

Fubuky: ¿te pasa algo, dime te sientes mal?- dijo tocándole el brazo

Kairin: no te preocupes todo está bien Shiro

Fubuky: bueno está bien – dijo un poco nervioso

Kairin: si mejor hablemos de otra cosa – dijo ya tranquila

Los dos comenzaron hablar fue una plática no tan larga pues el autobús ya había hecho otra parada, todos estaban tranquilos esperando que sus compañeros se subieran al autobús, hasta que escucharon unos gritos que asustaron a todos.

Al ver de donde provenían los gritos y vieron a Kazemaru y a Sherly con los videos juegos ya terminados.

Endo: y por eso gritan tanto –dijo el portero

Tsunami: ni que fuera para tanto solo es un video juego es más impresionante el mar –dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

Todos miraron la esena con una gota en su cabeza

Endo: silencio hay que ver quienes son los chicos que formaran parte

Todos guardaron silencio esperando qué los chicos subieran

Al poco tiempo de esperar un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color esmeralda subió al autobús seguido por un peliverde y también una chica de cabellos azules con dos mechones blancos al frente.

Endo: pero si son Hiroto y los demás chicos del instituto Eliens – grito con asombro

Kairin: no seas mal educado Endo, porque no simplemente los saludas , no pero vienes y les gritas en la cara – dijo la chica en forma de regaño

Endo: bueno ,bueno ya porque todo es con agresividad – dijo el chico

Kairin: hola chicos un gusto conocerlos yo me llamo Kairin Otasaki – dijo mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo

Hiroto: mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama – dijo aceptando la mano

Pero de pronto el chico fue empujado por alguien más

¿?: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ulvida – dijo la chica de cabello azul

Pero al poco tiempo ella también fue empujada

¿?: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Mirodikawa Ryuuji dijo el chico de cabello verde

Ulvida: Mirodikawa te encellare a respetar a la gente cuando está hablando – dijo enojada

Hiroto: no saben qué pena me dan – dijo con a mano en su cara mientras Ulvida estrangulaba a Mirodikawa

Kairin:*qué gracioso eso mismo dije yo hace poco*- pensó la chica

Hiroto: Endo yo te dije que volveríamos a jugar juntos – dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano

Endo: y para mi es un gusto volver a jugar contigo Hiroto , pero dime quien es ese chico que Ulvida está golpeando

Mirodikawa se libra del agarre de Ulvida y se presenta con el chico

Mirodikawa: un proverbio muy sabio dice " No olvides a gente , porque no sabes en qué momento la volverás a ver"- dijo el chico

Fubuky: es el capitán de Tormenta Genesis solo él puede hablar con esas metáforas – dijo el chico de pelo plateado – U.U

Endo: tiene razón es el – dijo el chico asombrado – O.O

Después de una pequeña presentación todo mundo guardo silencio, y no porque querían dejar de hablar si no porque Hendry se paró a decirles algo.

Hendry: muy bien todo mundo siéntese que ya nos vamos – dijo el hombre

Hiroto se dio cuenta que ninguno de los asientos estaba vacío pero antes de qué pudiera decir algo Tsunami se había ofrecido a dar el de y el de Allison.

Tsunami: Hiroto si gustas puedes sentarte aquí , nosotros dos podemos buscar otro asiento , ¿verdad Alllison?

Allison: si claro pueden sentarse- dijo tomando sus cosas

Tsunami encontró asiento rápido pero Allison no , y el único que iba vacío era el de la par de Kido

Allison: ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo la chica en un tono amable

Kido: claro qué puedes - dijo con una sonrisa

Allison se sonrojo un poco y después se sentó

Después de una hora finalmente llegaron al campamento.

**Bueno yo aquí me despido espero que les haya gustado y ya saben pueden dejar sus Review yo con gusto los contestare . Y que pasara en el próximo capituló ¿Por qué Kairin tiene charlas con Atsuya? ¿ quién es esta chica? ¿Por qué no le quiere decir nada a Fubuky? ¿Cuál es el pasado de esta chica? Todas las respuestas a sus preguntas estarán en el próximo capitulo .Y como les dije esta historia la volví a escribir bueno eso es todo bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos perdonen la tardanza, pero verán tengo trabajo y entro a las 8:00am y salgo a las 9:00pm si trabajo mucho para mi edad bueno creo que me salí del tema **

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños LEVEL-UP**

**El Campamento **

Los chicos habían llegado al campamento muchos se amontonaron en la puerta para ver el campamento mejor Kairin fue la última en salir cosa que no le gusto a ninguna de sus dos amigas.

Sherly: dime Kairin tiene algo que aportar, tu siempre eres la primera en salir de los autobuses

Allison: si amiga te sucede algo-dijo mientras la acorralaban

Sherly aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos viendo el campamento para interrogar a su amiga pues ya sabía muy bien porque estaba asía

Sherly: ¿confiesa Kairin lo volviste hacer?-dijo enojada más que nunca

Kairin bajo la mirada

Kairin: si lo hice- grito llamando la atención de las dos chicas

Allison: ¿Por qué amiga tú sabes que te hace mal?

Kairin: lo sé pero entiendan él para mí es como mi hermano, ustedes me piden demasiado como quieren que le deje de hablar de la noche a la mañana o peor aun que lo deje ir –dijo un poco irritada

Allison: pero amiga eso es malo para tu salud, cuando hablas con él te duele mucho la cabeza y además cuando cambian para que el pueda hablar el es muy agresivo

De pronto las tres chicas quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo

Kairin: no quiero volver hablar sobre el tema de acuerdo-dijo enojada

Allison y Sherly: si como ordene

Después de la discusión las tres se integraron al equipo para observar el campamento que era muy grande y hermoso

Fubuky: que lindo es el campamento

Endo: si pero no miro el campo de juego-dijo preocupado

Todos lo quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza

Sherly:*¨valla que el nuevo capitán es raro* -penso para luego soltar una sonrisa maléfica

Allison: de que te ries-pregunto la chica

Sherly: de cosas que no te incumbe –respondio U.U

Hendry: muy bien chicos aquí-dijo mientras aplaudía para llamar la atención de todos

Hendry: muy bien chicos los llevaremos a donde está el comedor para que puedan comer algo, y después los llevaremos a sus habitaciones, para que puedan descansar, pero hay un pequeño problema las chicas tendrá que dormir en el mismo cuarto que los chicos por hoy

Las chicas: QUE-dijeron alarmadas

Hendry: no se preocupen solo es por hoy mañana serán asignadas a otra habitación

Despues de un tiempo las chicas asimilaron la idea de dormir con los chicos un poco.

Kairin:*es increíble que nos toque dormir con los chicos *-penso mientras terminaba de cepillar sus dientes

Kairin esta muy tranquila ya andaba su pijama un chor un poco corto y una camisa de tirantes, nada fuera de lo normal para ella pero para los chicos sí, no acostumbraban a ver a chicas en ropa para dormir y a muchos les sacaba sonrojos

Kairin estaba a punto de salir cuando se topo con menos se esperaba y con menos se quería encontrar

Kairin: Fubuky-dijo con melancolía

Fubuky: gua parece como si no me hubieras visto en un buen tiempo

Kairin: lo siento es que te pareces tanto a Atsuya –en ese momento se llevo ambas manos a la boca y se arrempintio de lo que dijo

Fubuky: por favor tienes que decirme que conoces de mi hermano por favor te lo pido de rodillas si quieres-dijo muy desesperado

Kairin bajo la mirada y en unos instantes su ojos se nublaron su cabello se solto de la caleta que andaba y su mirada cambio drásticamente

Fubuky se asusto y se puso frente a frente con ella

Fubuky: ¿Qué te pasa Kairin?-dijo preocupado

¿?: hermano- sono una voz completamente distinta a la de la chica

Fubuky:!Dios santo Atsuya eres tu! –dijo aun mas asustado

Atsuya: ha pasado mucho tiempo Shiro, y claro que soy yo idiota- respondió la chica con la voz de Atsuya

Fubuky: ¿pero como ,que , cuando, donde?- pregunto el chico muy asustado

Atsuya: primero tranquilízate primera pregunta como , muy bien eso te lo explicara Kairin a su debido tiempo , cuando eso también te lo explicara ella, donde también, así que no me salgas con preguntas idiotas

Fubuky: pero, como estoy seguro que eres tu- interrogo el chico

Atsuya: muy bien no me crees te responderé cualquier cosa que nos haya pasado solo a nosotros

Fubuky pensó un momento y luego se le vino una idea

Fubuky: muy bien ¿dime "Hermano" como se llamaba la primera mascota que tuvimos?- pregunto el chico eso era una cosa que no se había contado a nadie

Atsuya: muy bien, nuestra primera mascota se llamo Lucky y era un perro dálmata que no me quería porque me mordió más de una ocasión, y nos lo regalaron nuestros padres a la edad de 4 años, y tu solias darles toda las mañanas leche tibia porque decías que así se haría más blanco, pero bueno no estoy para esas preguntas idiotas , quiero que sepas algo si te decidi hablarte es porque Kairin me lo permitió y no quiero que la moleste con este tema así que por favor cuando ella despierte no le salgas con preguntas idiotas, y otra cosa- de pronto la chica se abalanzo sobre Fubuky- te extrañe mucho hermano

Fubuky aun sin creer le devolvió el abrazo

Fubuky: hermano yo también te extrañe

Atsuya: Shiro si desidi hablar contigo fue porque eres mi hermano, y para decirte que cuentas conmigo – después de decir eso le dedico un pequeña sonrisa

Fubuky: Atsuya Fubuky Kairin me va a tener que explicar algunas cosas

Atsuya: aya ella si te quiere contar pero de mi boca no saldrá nada – U.U

Fubuky: pero por lo menos cuéntame como te ha ido en estos últimos años

Atsuya: pues bien

Kairin tenia la misma postura que Atsuya sus mismo hablado y sin duda su mismos gestos

Los dos comenzaron una charla muy larga Atsuya le contaba muchas cosas que le pasaron en los últimos años , hasta le conto una pequeña historia donde se peleo con tres chicos y que después todo mundo le tenia miedo a Kairin , la charla se fue alargando por horas y a todos les pareció muy raro que Kairin y Fubuky no regresaron Endou se ofreció para ir a buscarlos ,pero Allison se adelanto y se fue a buscarlos sola

Allison: donde estarán espero que – en ese momento sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la escena que estaba viendo era Fubuky y Atsuya el chico que tanto detestaba

Allison: muy bien que está pasando aquí – dijo tomandolos por sorpresa

Atsuya: no te metas torpe – respondió muy arrogante U.U

Allison: como me dijiste jugador poco talentoso

Fubuky: alto tu ya sabias de esto

Atsuya y Allison se le quedaron viendo y respondieron al mismo tiempo que si

Atsuya: hay creo que es el momento de irme mi tiempo aquí ya no es necesario

Atsuya: adiós Fubuky, adiós torpe

Allison estaba muy enojada pero calmo su furia

Fubuky: adiós hermano, aquí hay muchas más cosas que me tienen que contar así que ni esperes que me quede con la duda

Atsuya : creo que es lo más justo , bueno adiós hermano- dijo un poco triste

Fubuky: adiós hermano- respondió de la mima manera

De pronto el cabello de Kairin se calmo y su mirada volvió a ser la misma de siempre, Fubuky la tomo por atrás para evitar que callera

Allison: no te preocupes despertara en unos 7 minutos oh mas- dijo mientras miraba sus uñas como si no le preocupara

Fubuky: como puedes decirlo tan calmada

Allison: porque no es la primera vez que sucede

Fubuky: y que hacemos

Allison : esperar cera lo mejor y cera mejor que te sientes te va a cansar muy rápido

Fubuky: si

Fubuky se sento en el piso ya que no habían bancas cercanas, recostó la cabeza de Kairin en sus piernas

Los dos chicos esperaron un tiempo para que se despertara, y luego de unos minutos Kairin abrió los ojos

Kairin:¿Qué sucedió?- dijo dándose cuenta que estaba en las piernas de Fubuky

Allison: tu que crees el loco de tu amigo- dijo un poco enojada

Kairin termino por fin de levantarse con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza

Fubuky: exijo una explicación- dijo un poco enojado

Kairin: lo siento pero no, nunca , bueno por lo menos no hoy me duele mucho la cabeza- respondió muy adolorida y no estaba para dar explicaciones

Fubuky: no importa si es hoy mañana o pasado , yo quiero una explicación

Allison: si me permiten, nos están esperando para dormir y de seguro al ver que no llegamos van a mandar a alguien más a buscarnos

Kairin: entonces nos vamos de aquí ya – dijo muy seria y marchan doce del lugar

El ambiente estaba muy tenso entre Fubuky y Kairin se podía ver como Fubuky tenia una enorme duda dibujada en su cara, mientras que con Kairin era todo lo contrario ella parecía muy relajada aunque hace unos minutos fuera todo lo contrario, Allison quien iba en medio de los dos se sentía como perrito

Los tres llegaron y se fueron cada quien se fue a su cama les tocaba

Aki y Haruna acompañaban al equipo pero ellas no se pudieron ir con ellos así que llegarían unos días más tarde

Todos se fueron a dormir tranquilos a sus camas execto una persona Fubuky quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había sucedido , el sabia que debía descansar pero apenas serraba los ojos imágenes de el y de Aysuya en el cuerpo de Kairin se cruzaban por su mente

Kairin y Fubuky no podían dormir por lo que había sucedido los dos daban vueltas en la cama pero no podían conseguir dormir

Finalmente Kairin no podía dormir y no dormiría en un buen tiempo con tantas cosas cruzando por su mente, tomo un pequeño chor se lo puso sobre su pijama y también una sudadera y salió del lugar sin hacer ruido

Kairin: ya no soporto más es mucha presión para mi-dijo mientras lloraba amargamente- Atsuya es una gran persona pero también me importa mis amigas y los nuevo que acabo de hacer que pasa si, no no tengo porqué estar pensando en eso Atsuya es el mejor amigo que se puede tener

Kairin estaba sentada de a la orilla del lago de allí se miraba mejor todo, por un momento la chica tuvo un poco de tranquilidad pero después se volvió a acordar de sus problemas y escondió su cara entre sus rodillas y volvió a llorar pero al poco tiempo fue interrumpida por una voz

¿?: ¿Por qué estas llorando?- dijo una voz muy cerca de ella

Kairin se asusto y dio un salto y callo al lago porque tropezó en una piedra, y desgraciadamente no sabía nadar y había caído en una zona muy onda y no podía salir

El misterioso chico salto al rescate y saco a Kairin inconsiente del agua

¿?: hay Dios mío cera que está muerta – dijo asustado- bueno tengo que darle primeros auxilios

El chico se acerco y comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca y a los pocos segundos Kairin despertó escupiendo agua

Kairin: que paso- exclamo muy mareada

¿?: lo siento mi intención no era asustarte, pero parece que si te asustaste así que te caíste al lago y al parecer no sabias nadar y te tuve que rescatar y te di primeros auxilios por qué estabas inconsíente y reaccionaste y eso fue lo que paso, discúlpame – se disculpo el chico muy apenado

Kairin se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo por el cuello, dejando al chico muy asustado

Kairin: lo siento, pero es que , complicar mi vida, imagine jamás siento lo- dijo entre sollozos

¿?: tranquilízate mira dime lo que te ocurrió

Kairin: mira lo lamento te estoy atormentando con mis problemas mejor me hubieras dejado que me ahogara

¿?: tranquila yo te escucho dime que te sucedió por favor así estarás más tranquila y te desahogaras, y no digas eso ningún problema justifica que te quieras matar - respondió el chico mientras la acomodaba en sus piernas y le acariciaba su cabello** (yo: bueno para que entienda mejor ella acomodo su cabeza en la pierna del chico y tiro su cuerpo a un lado)**

Kairin: pues veras ….

Kairin le conto la historia aquel chico de cabello dorado, parecía que es chico la conocía de siempre por qué la consolaba mientras ella lloraba y se desahogaba contándole su historia de cómo conoció a Atsuya y también a sus amigas actuales y también como le dolía estarlas perdiendo

¿?: con que eso fue lo que paso

Kairin: mi vida es tan complicada, pero yo quiero mucho a Atsuya y no pienso dejarlo ir, pero también quiero a mis amigas y me da mucho miedo perderlas

¿?: mira no sé cómo aconsejarte, pero algo si te digo si te quieres desahogar yo siempre estaré para escucharte

Karin: muchas gracias por escucharme, me siento mucho mejor a….

Kairin: disculpa que mal educada soy ¿Cómo te llamas?- interrogo la chica quien comenzó a darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de él

¿?: mi nombre es Aphrodi, ¿Y el tuyo?- pregunto el chico

Kairin: mi nombre es Kairin Otisaki mucho gusto- dijo incorporándose

Aphrodi: el gusto es mío – dijo mientras estaban cara a cara

Kairin: creo que ya va amanecer y será mejor irnos y recuperar un poco de tiempo para que durmamos

Aphrodi: ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto el chico triste

Kairin: claro que si Amigo, por supuesto si quieres hoy en la noche nos volvemos a encontrar aquí – dijo la chica mientras jugaba con su dedos

Aphrodi: claro entonces hasta la noche- dijo parándose

Los dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejía y sintieron como una corriente recorrió sus cuerpos enteros

Aphrodi: hasta la noche-decía con pesadez

Karin: adiós- concluyo, pero era como si no quisiera irse

La verdad ninguno de los se quería despedir, Kairin sintió que esa persona era la que mejor la entendía en ese momento, aunque por estarles contando sus problemas no lo conoció mejor, Kairin sintió muchas ganas de volver al lugar para ver el amanecer así que volvió al lugar, y se encontró con la sorpresa que Aphrodi también estaba allí

Kairin: ¿Tu también quieres ver el amanecer?- pregunto la chica volviendo a tomar su posición anterior en las piernas de Aphrodi y con su cabeza viendo así el norte

Aphrodi : si me gusta verlo mucho- dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y se apoyaba en un árbol

Los dos miraron lentamente como salía el sol y poco a poco se fueron durmiendo, por la noche poco común que tuvieron

En el campamento de Aphrodi….

¿? : alguien sabe dónde se metió Aphrodi

Lo que todos contestaron no

El él Campamento de Kairin….

Allison: disculpen alguien sabe dónde se metió Kairin

Sherly: tienes razón no la veo desde ayer, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?-exclamo preocupada

Endo: creo que será mejor irla a buscar

Sherly: capitán tiene razón, vamos a buscarla

Los campamentos buscaban a los chicos perdidos, cuando por fin los un chico de cabellos blancos y otro de cabello rojo los encontraros

¿?: veo que Aphrodi la paso muy bien anoche –añadió el chico de cabello rojo, viendo la escena que tenia enfrente de sus ojos

¿?: mejor despiértalo ya, si no se la va a ganar con el entrenador

¿?: está bien- el chico trono sus dedos y se preparo para dar un grito fuerte , pero después cambio y solo le dio un golpecito en la cabeza asiendo que Aphrodi despertara de golpe

Aphrodi: ¿Chicos que hacen aquí?- pregunto le chico de cabello dorado

¿?: pues te estábamos buscando el entrenador no se ha dado cuenta de que faltas así que apúrate

Aphrodi: claro- miro a Kairin aun en sus piernas recostada y le dio mucha lastima levantarla, pero al final lo tenía que hacer,Aphrodi la movio un poquito a lo cual esta se levanto enseguida y vio a los tres muchachos

Kairin: nos dormimos

Aphrodi: al parecer si

Kairin: ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Aphrodi

¿?: ya van a ser las diez de la mañana

Karin: oh Santo Cielo es tardísimo, nos vemos Aphrodi – dijo mientras le daba un beso y se iba corriendo

¿?: veo Aphrodi que pasaste una noche espectacular- pregunto un chico mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro

Aphrodi : si- dijo asiendo que los chicos voltearan sus miradas así el , pero después cayo en cuenta con lo que sus compañeros se referían

Aphrodi: no , no esperen no es lo que ustedes piensa

¿?: si como no , mejor camina bello durmiente

Aphrodi vio que nunca iba poder contradecir lo que dijo a ese par , así que se fue con ellos lo más rápido que pudo

Ya en el Campamento de Kairin…..

Kairin: lo siento mucho- se disculpo con todos

Allison: ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto enojada

Sherly: si dinos

Todos esperaban a que la chica diera una repuesta, pero no dijo nada

Endo: Kairin te voy a pedir que cuando salgas nos digas dónde vas porque muchos se preocupan por ti

Kairin: está bien capitán no lo vuelvo a hacer

Endo: pero ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, se nota que no dormiste mucho?

Kairin se puso tan roja como un tomate

Kairin: con una amigo que conocí- dijo la chica más roja

Sherly: se le quedo viendo y le susurro algo al oído

Después de eso Kairin se fue del lugar se baño y se puso la sudadera y el buzo del equipo y luego fue a buscar a Fubuky para explicarle todo

**Bueno eso es todo yo hasta aquí, los dejo y que les pareció que metí a Aphrodi en la historia la verdad no se como se escribe su nombre así que si lo he escrito mal me lo hacen saber bueno también se desarrollara un triangulo amoroso entre estos chicos y me gustaría saber con quien quiere que se quede nuestra chica con Fubuky o Aphrodi bueno espero sus quejas, comentarios, sugerencias dejen sus REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi….. yo de nuevo si perdón ah pasado mucho tiempo lo siento eh tenido la cabeza en otro mundo, osea en el colegio, odio la maldita clase de matematica, bueno me salí del tema, disfruten el capitulo…**

**Un beso no esperado**

Recordatorio…

Kairin: lo siento mucho- se disculpo con todos

Allison: ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto enojada

Sherly: si dinos- dijo la pequeña de la misma manera.

Todos esperaban a que la chica diera una repuesta, pero no dijo nada.

Endo: Kairin te voy a pedir que cuando salgas nos digas dónde vas porque muchos se preocupan por ti.

Kairin: está bien capitán no lo vuelvo a hacer- la chica hiso una reverencia.

Endo: pero ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, se nota que no dormiste mucho?

Kairin se puso tan roja como un tomate al recordar donde había estado.

Kairin: con un amigo que conocí- dijo la chica más roja

Sherly se le quedo viendo y le susurro algo al oído

Después de eso Kairin se fue del lugar se baño y se puso la sudadera y el buzo del equipo y luego fue a buscar a Fubuky para explicarle todo.

Comienzo de la Historia…..

Kairin: ¿Fubuky estás bien?- pregunto la chica en la puerta de la habitación del chico.

La chica no obtuvo respuesta.

Kairin: Fubuky lo siento pero vine para contarte todo lo que paso, ¿Quieres escucharme por favor?- añadió la chica un poco triste.

En eso se escucho que unos pasos en la recamara y después alguien abrió la puerta, era Fubuky y al igual que ella parecía no haber dormido bien.

Fubuky: pasa- respondió de una manera muy cortante y rápida- vamos dime por qué mi hermano vive en tu cuerpo- dijo el chico para después ofrecerle sentarse en la cama.

Kairin: todo sucedió hace 8 años- respondió la chica sentándose y entristeciendo notablemente.

Flas Back…

Una niña pelo castaño y ojos azules que combinaban perfecto con el color del cielo, vestida con un vestido blanco con detalles azules unas medias azules y unos pequeños ganchos que adornaban su cabello lacio, paseaba por la nieve parecía enojada como si algo malo le hubiese pasado, pero de pronto la pequeña niña escucho un estruendo fuerte detrás de ella, la pequeña niña con miedo fue a ver el lugar del impacto, pero justo a unos metros de llegar al lugar se encontró con un niño, cabello rosado que vestía unos pantalones azules y una chaqueta rosada con una bufanda, al su parecer el era un año mayor que ella muy mal herido y inconsciente tirado en la nieve, la niña se asusto mucho, pero reacciono rápido y como pudo se lo llevo a la cabaña donde vivía con su madre.

Kairin: MAMA AYUDAME POR FAVOR- la niña grito muy desesperada.

Mama de Kairin: que sucede hija- la mujer salió de la cabaña y quedo perpleja al ver a su hija arrastrando a un niño- PERO QUE LE PASO AH ESE NIÑO KAIRIN- Pregunto la mujer ayudándole y tomandolo en sus brazos.

La mujer lo coloco en la cama de su pequeña hija muy cuidadosamente, y limpio y curo cada uno de sus heridas no estaba tan mal pero lo que más le preocupaba a la mujer era el golpe que tenía el niño en la cabeza.

Kairin: mama ¿Crees que va ah estar bien?- pregunto la niña.

Mama de Kairin: si mi amor- la mujer le acaricio la cara- este niño va a ponerse bien solo fue unos pequeños golpe- la mujer termino de vendarle la cabeza- Kairin hija te tengo que dejar sola unos minutos, para ir a la comisaria a reportar a este niño, ya que no tienes papeles ni nada que lo identifique, y por cierto ¿Donde lo encontraste?- pregunto la mujer.

Kairin: en la nieve mama.

Mama de Kairin: ¿En la nieve?

Kairin: si , estaba jugando y escuche un gran Bum y después un Splass y luego todo se calmo, y fui a ver y me encontré con este niño- la niña explicaba de una manera muy infantil a su madre que poco entendía.

Mama de Kairin: Está bien hija, pero creo que será mejor ir a reportarlo, si se despierta no dejes que se levante está bien mi amor.

Kairin: si mama- la niña tomo un silla pequeña y la coloco a la par de su cama se sentó muy seria- si quieres puedes irte.

La mujer se fue con temor, pero al poco tiempo se tranquilizo y fue directo a la comisaria.

La niña vigilaba sigilosamente a el niño aun dormido, pero vio como el niño se quejaba y después abrió sus ojos muy débilmente.

Niño: ¿Ehnn Donde estoy?- dijo el niño débilmente.

Kairin se acerco mucho a su cara casi como si lo iba a besar, el niño se puso un poco nervioso.

Kairin: estas en mi casa, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la niña sin quitarle la mirada.

El niño parecía confundido, y muy temeroso menciono.

Niño: Atsuya

Kairin: ¿Atsuya que?- pregunto la niña.

Atsuya: No se, se me olvido- el niño si parecía confundido.

Kairin: No te hagas todo mundo se tiene que saber por lo menos su nombre.

Atsuya: es enserio no me acuerdo- el niño se sentó lentamente en la cama y con un dolor inmenso.

Kairin: ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la niña muy nerviosa.

Atsuya le sonrío de una manera muy conmovedora, cosa que hiso sonrojar a la niña.

Con la mama de Kairin….

Mama de Kairin: con que eso le paso a la familia de ese pobre niño- la mujer se miraba muy triste por lo que le acaban de contar.

Comisario: si solo los dos niños lograron sobrevivir.

Mama de Kairin: espere, dos , ¿El tiene un hermano?- pregunto la mujer.

Comisario: si, el se encuentra en una casa hogar hace unos minutos se lo llevaron, lo hubiera visto ese niño se miraba destrozado, pobre.

La mujer estaba un poco triste por lo que había pasado con la familia de ese pobre niño.

Mama de Kairin: Y que le pasara al niño que esta en mi casa- pregunto la mujer.

Comisario: pues será remitido al mismo lugar que su hermano al menos que usted desee adoptarlo.

La mujer quedo petrificada con la palabra "adoptar", pero después pensó que no era mal idea total solo había podido tener a Kairin y quería otro niño, tal vez no era mala idea tenia una buena posición económica no le faltaría nada.

Mama de Kairin: y si lo adoptara, el niño llevaría mi apellido y viviría conmigo verdad- la mujer se estaba convenciendo.

Comisario : exacto, ese niño quedaría en su total cuidado, así que desea adoptarlo

Mama de Kairin: no se, podría tener unos días y después decidir si quiero adoptar

Comisario: si, podría ser, está bien solo es por el bienestar del niño

Mama de Kairin: gracias

La mujer se fue a su casa, pero para sorpresa de ella su hija se encontraba en la sala con el niño comiendo emparedados y viendo a Barny en la TV.

Kairin: Mama llegaste- la niña corrió y fue a abrazarla lo mismo hiso el niño.

Atsuya: ¿Tu eres mi mama?- el niño la miro de una manera muy tierna, que la mujer no se atrevió a decirle que no.

Mama de Kairin: si, mi pequeño niño

Kairin se asusto al escuchar a su madre decir eso, pero lo más no entendía lo que ella quería decir.

Kairin: no ella..

Mama de Kairin: hija podíamos hablar en el cuarto

Kairin: si, mama.

La mujer dejo al niño viendo la TV y se llevo a su hija a su cuarto.

Kairin: ¿Por qué le dijiste que era su mama?- la niña parecía muy confundida.

Mama de Kairin: mi amor, ese niño no recuerda nada de quien es ¿cierto?- la mujer la interrogo.

Kairin: si mama

Mama de Kairin: pues el va ah vivir con nosotras desde hoy así que necesito que le digas que es tu hermano mayor ok

Kairin: si, pero que no se meta con mi cuarto, ni con mis emparedados, ni con mi TV

La mama de la niña la miro y la tomo en brazos.

Mama de Kairin: no mi amor no se meterá con tus cosas- la mujer la beso en la frente para después reír ante las ocurrencias de su pequeña hija.

Mama de Kairin: po cierto hija, ¿Cómo se llama ese niño?- pregunto la mujer.

Kairin: me dijo que se llamaba Atsuya, pero que no recordaba su otro nombre.

Mama de Kairin: cera mejor ir con el- la mujer bajo a la niña de sus brazos para ir directamente con el pequeño niño.

La mujer fue a la sala con el niño y le invento una historia de que estaba esquiando y se cayo y se golpeo la cabeza y que por eso no recordaba nada de su vida.

Atsuya: oh con que eso me paso mama- el niño parecía

Mama de Kairin: si, pero por el momento te tengo que llevar al hospital.

Atsuya: está bien.

Mama de Kairin: y está noche tu y Kairin se quedaran con una amiga mía.

Atsuya: ¿Por qué?- pregunto el niño.

Mama de Kairin: es que tengo que hacer algo y no puedo cuidarlos.

Kairin: nos quedaremos con la Tía Megumi- dijo la niña alegre.

Mama de Kairin: si.

Atsuya: Oni-chan es buena la Tia Megumi.

Kairin: bromeas es la mejor.

Mama de Kairin: Kairin mi amor tengo que ir a arreglar tu cosas y la de tu hermano quédense aquí que yo ya vengo.

Kairin: si mama como ordenes- la niña se llevo al niño y se sentaron a ver de nuevo Barny

Con la mujer…

La mama de Kairin recogió ropa de la niña y busco en otro armario ropa para el pequeño Atsuya encontró ropa de su pequeño sobrino , después marco un numero en su celular .

Mama de Kairin: Hola, Megumi podrías hacerme un favor.

Megumi: si, claro dime en que podría ayudarte.

Mama de Kairin: puedes cuidar a Kairin y a Atsuya.

Megumi: si, pero ¿Quién es Atsuya?- pregunto la muje.r

La mujer le explico todo la situación y de que quería adoptarlo, Megumi acepto a cuidarlos .

La mujer volvió con los niños y primero llevo a Atsuya al hospital donde le dijeron que él no tenía nada grave, la mujer saliendo de la duda de que si el niño estaba bien los llevo a la casa de su amiga.

Megumi: Ya vinieron mis sobrinos favoritos- exclamo la mujer con alegría.

Los dos niños se lanzaron sobre la mujer, la mujer vio detenidamente al niño y miro a su amiga.

Megumi: *tengo a una gran amiga y de un buen corazón*

La mama de los niños se fue a la comisaria y hablo con el comisario que quería adoptar al niño, el hombre la llevo a que firmara unos papeles y el nombre del niño cambio a Atsuya Suzuki, la mujer volvió a su casa y arreglo un cuarto para el niño y después fue a comprarle ropa. Cuando los dos niños volvieron la mujer le enseño la habitación al pequeño niño el cual se miraba muy asombrado.

Atsuya: enserio esta es mi habitación-los ojos del niño se salieron de orbita, y no solo los de el.

Kairin:* este cuarto está genial* -pensó la pequeña niña.

Y así pasaron los años Atsuya y Kairin se querían como hermanos de sangre, Atsuya siempre la defendía sin importa nada era su hermana menor, al cumplir los 9 años de edad Atsuya comenzó a sentirse mal, con terribles dolores de cabeza que no podían controlar con medicamento, después de unos cuantos días Atsuya comenzó a recordar todo sobre su vida anterior, su familia su hermano, las cosas que le gustaba hacer y las cosas que no, pero con esos recuerdos también vino una terrible desgracia para la familia Suzuki, Atsuya murió por una herida que sufrió en la cabeza causa del accidente y que nunca fue tratada, cosa que sumergió a Kairin y a su mama en una terrible depresión, la mujer salió al poco tiempo tenía que ser fuerte par su hija, pero la chica era todo lo contrario, se encerraba por horas a llorar en su cuarto, comía poco, bajo sus calificaciones en la escuela, eh inclusive dejo de jugar soccer una temporada, un día la chica paso por la habitación de su One-chan y casi sin pensar entro y miro sus cosas, de inmediato comenzó a llorar amargamente, hasta que escucho una voz en su mente

Atsuya: "_Oni-chan no llores por mí, yo estoy más cerca de lo que piensas y siempre podrás confiar en mi tu hermano mayor, total hicimos una promesa de siempre estar juntos"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la chica, y en ese momento se le vino un recuerdo a su mente.

Flash Back 2…

Era un día de nieve, y Atsuya y Kairin jugaban soccer en una pequeña cancha que su mama les había mandado a construir, todo iba bien hasta que Kairin cayo en la nieve haciéndose un pequeño raspón.

Kairin: hay me duele mi rodillita- la niña se sujeto con fuerza su rodilla.

Atsuya: Estas bien Oni-cha- el niño se arrodillo y vio su herida.

Kairin cerro sus ojos, y se puso las dos manos en su cara para no ver cuando su hermano le limpiara la herida.

Kairin: ME DUELE ONE-CHA- grito la niña.

Atsuya: todo estará bien- el niño limpio cuidadosamente la herida.

Atsuya: esto te paso por que te aparataste de mi lado.

Kairin: entonces hagamos una promesa "_siempre estaremos juntos"_-la niña levanto su mano

Atsuya: está bien es una promesa- el niño tomo la mano de su hermana.

Atsuya: para que nuestra promesa sea firme- el niño saco una cadena con un dije en forma de copo de nieve- ten es tuya.

A la niña se le iluminaron sus ojitos, su hermano se la coloco en el cuello y volvieron a su juego.

Fin de Flash Back 2

La chica toco su cadena muy suavemente y vio que era cierto la promesa que le había hecho.

Kairin sintió una alegría al escuchar a su hermano. La chica cerro los ojos eh intento hablar con su hermano.

Kairin:_" One-chan me escuchas necesito hablar contigo ¿Dónde estás?_

De pronto la niña apareció en un gran jardín de flores blancas como la nieve y un cielo muy azul y traía un vestido blanco. De pronto la niña vio una figura muy conocida por ella y no dudo ir detrás de ella.

Kairin: "_One-chan- _grito la niña más alegre que nunca, mientras corría por el extenso jardín de flores.

El chico estaba dado vuelta pero al escuchar la voz de su pequeña hermana volteo y la abrazo fuertemente.

Kairin:_One-chan te eh extrañado mucho- _lagrimas caían por el rostro de la niña.

Atsuya: _ mi querida Oni-chan no te preocupes nunca estarás solo siempre estaré a tu lado sin importar que pase, sin importar que hayas crecido, sin importar que llegues a ser campeona de Soccer, sin importar el tiempo, sin importa la adversidad, sin importar que te enojes, sin importar que llores, sin importar que estés alegre, sin importar que te cases y tengas muchos hijos, siempre estaré contigo para ser tu apoyo, para ser tu alegría, para ser tu sol, tu solo confía en mi- el chico tenía una mirada muy tierna que dio paz a su hermana pequeña._

Kairin: _si One- chan yo siempre confiare en ti te kiero mucho- la niña hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y despertó del tan bonito momento._

Kairin: One- chan- menciono lentamente y para si misma.

_Al _cabo de uno días Kairin comenzó a escuchar más y más a su hermano, pero por temor a que le dijeran que estaba loca no lo comento con nadie, la niña fue creciendo y en quinto de primaria conoció a sus dos grandes amigas.

_S_herly y Allison a ellas le conto sobre su secreto y que podía cambiar de personalidad, al principio no le creyeron pero la chica se los demostró trasformandose en Atsuya.

Sherly: era cierto- la niña estaba muy asustada al ver que otra persona estaba en el cuerpo de una de sus mejores amigas.

Allison: sus ojos son muy feos- añadió la chica. U.U

Atsuya en el cuerpo de Kairin: QUE DIJISTES DE MIS OJOS- la chica estaba en llamas.

Allison: nada que son FEOS- la chica remarco esa frase.

De pronto los dos comenzaron a pelear.

Sherly: creo que esto el comienzo de una gran pelea.

Fin de Flash Back…

Kairin: y esa es toda la historia, en verdad yo o quise perjudicarte, Atsuya es mi hermano tanto como el tuyo, además las únicas personas que saben lo de Atsuya es Sherly y Allison solo ellas lo siento, además que crees que sentí la primera vez que te vi , eres idéntico a el solo que tu cabello en plateado y el de el rosa, pero en todo lo demás son idéntico- la chica termino de hablar y ella sin darse cuenta estaba llorando en las piernas del joven y el tocaba su cabello suavemente mientras ella terminaba su historia.

Fubuky: lo siento- el chico bajo un poco su mirada- tu eres una gran persona, quieres tanto a mí hermano como yo lo quiero TE ADMIRO.

La chica callo en cuenta en qué posición estaba así que se incorporo con un rubor inmenso.

Kairin: Creo que me tengo que ir- la chica se paro y limpio las escasas lagrimas que quedaban.

Fubuky: espera- dijo el muchacho.

Kairin: si Shiro- kun que quieres

Fubuky: gracias por explicarme lo que paso con mi hermano creo que me siento más tranquilo- el chico se paro de la cama y dio a su nueva amiga un abrazo- se que tu lo necesitas.

La chica lo abrazo y al momento de separarse Kairin miro levemente la cara de su amigo y la vio detenidamente y no pudo evitar que su rostro y el del del chico se acercaran cada vez más y más hasta que al fin los dos unieron sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, Fubuky estaba tan sorprendido como ella pero aun así no dejaban de besarse, se separaron hasta que el aire les falto.

Kairin: lo siento mucho- la chica salió de la habitación del chico completamente roja.

Fubuky solo sonrío para sí mismo pero también sus mejillas ardían. Pero pensó que no seria que Kairin no le quisiera hablar después de lo ocurrido así que la fue a buscar.

Después de unos minutos la encontró al pie del lago triste y regañándose a sí sola.

Fubuky: ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto el chico, que la verla de nuevo sus mejillas volvieron a arder.

Kairin aun roja y sin mencionar ninguna palabra asistió con la cabeza.

Fubuky: sabes es muy hermoso este lago en especial por la mañana- el chico tenía su mirada fija en el lago.

Kairin volvió a asistir con la cabeza.

Fubuky: con lo que paso haya lo lamento si te hice pasar una vergüenza lo lamento- el chico la miro y vio en su cuello la cadena de la que le había hablado.

Fubuky: ¿Esa es la cadena de la que me hablaste?

Kairin: si, es muy preciada para mí, además de comunicarme con mi One-chan, también me sirve de recuerdo de Hokkaido.

Fubuky:Kairin podrías dejarme hablar con mi hermano, por favor- el chico estaba un poco rojo.

Kairin: no veo el problema- la chica tomo la cadena y la sujeto con fuerza y de pronto cambio su mirada y su cabello estaba distinto.

Atsuya: hola hermano, veo que has arreglado las cosas con Kairin- añadió el chico en el cuerpo de la chica.

Fubuky: Todavía se me hace imposible que tu me hables así como así después de preocuparme por tantos años- el chico parecía molesto- eres, eres, un hipócrita- el chico se sentó con los brazos cruzados haciendo pucheros.

Atsuya: vamos, no seas tan pesado -*eh infantil y ridículo*- no me guardes rencor vamos One-chan no seas así- el chico termino.

Fubuky: está bien, pero es solo por qué- las mejillas del chico volvieron arder- Kairin me dijo que habías perdido la memoria, y solo eso.

Atsuya: ¿A ti te gusta mi Oni-chan verdad?- el chico se acerco para verlo mejor.

Fubuky se puso completamente rojo, cosa que se hiso muy notable ya que su tono de piel blanca no le ayudaba mucho.

Fubuky: NO A MÍ NO ME GUSTA KAIRIN ES SOLO UNA AMIGA ADEMAS COMO ME HIRIA A GUSTAR SI APENAS TENGO UNOS CUANTOS DIAS DE CONOCERLA ES TODO NO PIENSES COSAS QUE NO SON- el chico hacia señas rara con sus manos.

Atsuya: eso me dio a entender que si la quieres, pero te advierto que si la haces llorar esa linda cara no será la misma.

Fubuky: ya te dije que lo nuestro es solo amistad- el chico pensó en lo que su hermano menor le había dicho- espera ¿Me golpearías?- pregunto el chico.

Atsuya: ponlo en duda, y veras que es lo que te pasa.

Fubuky: baya si que la quieres, mucho.

Atsuya: ella es mi Oni-chan pequeña como crees que no la voy a defender de cazanobas como tu- el chico se lo quedo viendo pícaramente.

Fubuky: ¿Y no te sientes raro en el cuerpo de una chica?- pregunto el mayor.

Atsuya: si, mucho, más que el cuerpo de mi Oni-chan es muy desarrollado, tiene como se dice el cuerpo perfecto para su tan corta edad.

Fubuky: si que lo tiene perfecto- dijo babeando.

Atsuya: que dijiste- el chico estaba a punto de cometer un hermanicidio.

Fubuky: no que ha de ser muy complejo, bueno digo para ti que eres hombre.

Atsuya: ya me acostumbre- dijo el chico como si nada U.U.

Fubuky: y dime hermano, ¿Espantas todos los novios de Kairin?- pregunto el chico.

Atsuya: no es necesario ella misma lo hace- el chico se recostó en el pasto.

Fubuky: ¿Los golpea?

Atsuya: que bueno fuera, golpear para ella es dejarlos estéril para toda la vida , osea una buena patada entre medio de tus piernas, además nunca pelea a cachetada si no que a puño serrado, las chicas que a golpeado quedan confinadas a no volverla a molestar, y los chicos que la molestan fácil quedan estéril.

Fubuky trago saliva fuerte.

Atsuya: pero tu no te preocupes, ha ella le gustas por tu personalidad mansa y bruta que tienes.

Fubuky: -_-* gracias hermano

Atsuya: de nada n_n

Atsuya: lo siento ya me tengo que ir

Fubuky: espera por que

Atsuya: por que Kairin escucho todo lo que hablamos y esta molesta, me golpeara cuando hablemos- el chico se miraba nervioso- adiós Shiro.

El chico aun en el cuerpo del chico tomo la cadena y desmayo, Fubuky reaciono y antes de que impactara en el suelo Fubuky la tomo en brazos .

Kairin abrió los ojos de una manera muy repentina.

Kairin: no escaparas así como así One-chan- la chica grito de repente.

Fubuky la miro extrañado por lo que había dicho.

Kairin: *me las va a pagar ese ingrato bueno para nada- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Fubuky: veo que eres muy rencorosa- dijo el muchacho casi como para entrar a la conversación.

Kairin: no… es… solo… que… hay- dijo la chica resignada.

Fubuky: ese no ha de ser bueno para ti

Kairin: mejor vamos a desayunar- la chica lo tomo por el brazo y jalo hasta el comedor.

_**Bueno yo aquí me quedo perdón por tardar tanto es solo que el colegio, la presión, las malditas matematicas, más presión, bueno mejor me relajo antes de que me de un colapso mental, hasta la próxima…. CHAYITO n_n**_


End file.
